Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (AMOLED) displays have the advantages of self-luminous, wide viewing-angle, high contrast ratio, thin and compact as well as low power consumption and are currently one of the most interested flat panel display technologies. An AMOLED array substrate generally has a 2T1C (two Thin Film Transistors (TFTs) and one capacitor) configuration or a 6T2C (six TFTs and two capacitors) configuration with a complementary structure, wherein an active layer of the TFT is made of amorphous silicon, low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS), or an oxide semiconductor material such as IGZO. Taking the 2T1C configuration as an example, in a pixel unit, one of the two TFTs functions as the switch TFT and the other TFT functions as the drive TFT; the drain electrode of the switch TFT is electrically connected to the gate electrode of the drive TFT by way of a contact via hole. A current flowing through the drive TFT is adjusted by controlling a gate voltage of the drive TFT (i.e., a drain voltage of the switch TFT), thereby further controlling luminance of an organic light emitting layer corresponding to each of the pixel units.